Journey of the one eye dragon
by jhonb666
Summary: sequel to one eye dragon of konoha, you first saw him start his legend in konoha now see our favorite sword wielding blond take the elemental nation by storm as he kick ass and take names so everyone watch out cause the dragon is unleashed upon the wor
1. Chapter 1

"Let's party" Normal  
"Lets Party" Thoughts  
 **"LETS PARTY" MOVES/JUSTU/SUMMONS/BIJUU**

 **Happy new year people, the sequel is up people despite it being the prologue but don't worry there will be more to come and this is the unbeta'ed version for now so lets roll the clip**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The mist of Kiri, a wonder and mystery in itself as it is always foggy every time of the day in these lands and most don't even know why, even the people living there knew why the mist never lets up but none question it for reasons they themselves know.

But enough about that, for now we see a small boat heading for Kiri let's have a closer look shall we.

(On the boat)

"Hey man, you sure about going there? I mean with the civil war and all," asked the boat driver as he steer his boat towards land. At the front of the boat stood a figure covered in a brown cloak with the only thing visible were six swords sticking out from both sides of his cloak.

The figure turns his head slightly towards the boat driver before he chuckle a little as he answered him "sure I do, and that's why I am going there because after all, where better to make a name for yourself then fighting in a civil war."

The boat driver stares at him for a moment before he shook his head at the weird figure before him as the two made way for land.

What neither expected though were a group of Kiri shinobi waiting for them at the place they were going to as at it was supposedly secluded by the boat driver but seeing no choice he decided to go with it.

The Kiri shinobi stood firm as the boat landed onto the shore, the reason they were there is because an informant of theirs told them that someone was coming there to help the rebels so to speak, so the Mizukage decided to send some of his forces to subdue him before he could meet them.

The group consisted of nearly 20 Kiri shinobi with four of them wearing masks with the symbol of Kiri etched onto it.

Once the boat settled properly, the cloak figure jump from it and landed slightly in front of them, if they were slightly startled by how he did it they didn't show it outwardly but instead one of the Kiri shinobi wearing masks spoke first.

"Identify yourself."

The cloak figure just stare at the group for a few moments before he started chuckling to himself, making the group stare at him in confusion until he spoke out

"Oh that's easy, I'm the guy that's gonna bury all of you six feet under if you don't get lost."

That really didn't settle the shinobi's nerves as all of them there tense up and got ready to fight as the one that spoke first continued "then you have to come with us sir or else."

Smirking, the figure goaded him on "or else what? You and your goon squad gonna take me by yourself, if so then…"

Unsheathing one of his swords, he continued "come and get me."

That was the signal as two of the shinobi came in fast in a pincer but what they weren't expecting was the figure to suddenly appear right in front of the remaining group as the two in the pincer maneuver slash at nothing.

What happen next shocked the group as the two suddenly dropped dead with their heads decapitated from their bodies. The remaining group reacted quick by jumping away from the figure with six jumping back with their handsigns finish as all of them called out

 **WATER STYLE: WATER DRILL BULLETS**

From there a hail of water bullets shot forth towards the figure; seeing this, the figure barely showed any outward reaction as he calmly flick his free hand and from there the water bullets suddenly vanish into thin air as if it were never there.

The figure was going to retaliate when water whips suddenly appeared from out of nowhere and wrapped themselves onto his limbs, immobilizing him so that he couldn't do anything and from there the four masks wearing shinobi appeared from the bushes with eight others slowly walking towards the blond surrounding him as one of the mask wearing shinobi spoke out.

"Do not resist, now come with us or die here."

In what they thought was an easy victory here didn't happen as the figure didn't react outwardly until they heard chuckling until it slowly grew into a full blown laughter which made the eight surrounding him back off slightly as the figure continued on until it slowly go back into a chuckle as he spoke out

"Sorry but dying right here isn't on my to do list so…"

Suddenly, a pulse of lightning surged forth towards the connected whips and from there, the mask wearing shinobi started lighting up like light bulbs until the whips dissolve into nothing. Following that was a 360 spin with a swing of his sword, among the eight that surrounded him three manage to jump into the air just in time while the rest was bisected from the waist.

The six early on decided to charge in for the kill but the figure had other ideas as he stab his sword to the ground and from the skies, a bolt of lightning struck the place he stood and four of the six shinobi got electrocuted while the remaining two who were slightly slower were spared.

For a few moments anyway when a blue wave arc went pass the two of them and a few seconds later, blood splutter out from the wounds they received from it and then dropped dead.

The figure took a look at his handiwork for a moment as he seem to muse about something when all of a sudden, the mist form where he could see started to grow thicker and thicker until his vision was block by it and the only thing he could see were his hands.

Once again it barely fazes him as he smirk at the move the remaining shinobi tried to do as instead of panicking, he disappear into the very mist they created as though it was his own domain.

From the boat driver's point of view, he could hardly see anything but what scared him most was the sounds of steel clashing against steel and the cries of pain from god knows who with the occasional flashes of Justus firing about until it slowly turned into silence and the mist slowly dissipated. Once it was manageable though, the sight nearly made him puke but he held it in as he saw the sight in front of him, body parts were littered all over the area with the head of a shinobi just right in front of his boat with a horrified expression on his face.

Looking back to the field, he saw that there were only two mask wearing Kiri shinobi left along with the figure who looked like he barely move from his spot with one of his sword still in his hand. The shinobi look worse for wear because despite being alive, they had cuts and slash riddled all over their bodies.

The two look at the figure for a moment before discreetly looking at each other, and as if like an unknown sign one of them took off in a direction whereas the other charged right at the figure in a suicide attack.

The plan would have worked though, if the figure didn't suddenly turn into a bolt of lightning and pass right through the charging shinobi and also right into the fleeing one ensuring that he couldn't get away. With his back facing the two, it didn't take long before they too fell like their brethren before them. The boat driver was slightly shock at how the figure manage to take out 20 shinobi without as much as a scratch on him. The figure turn back to the boat driver and said "thanks for the ride old man but I think I can figure out the way from here on out."

Slightly confuse at what he meant, he was about to ask when a loud explosion rang out and the sounds of battle were heard and by the sound of it they were close by. Turning back, he saw that the figure disappear into thin air as if he were never there, mumbling something incoherent he decided to get the hell of out dodge before something else happen.

(With the figure)

"Man, barely an hour and already there's some action going on must be my lucky day."

Heading towards the sounds of battle, the figure stood on top of one of the trees nearby to get a good look and what he saw brought a grin on his face as the battlefield before him rage on like a wildfire which made his battle lust cry out to take on everyone but he decided to focus on just one place

That place he was particularly noticing was basically a giant wide open field with what look like flames, coral and some other stuff where trees and grass use to be and right in the middle of it all were two people.

One of them was a tall, slender woman in her thirties. She has green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin.

She wears a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zipper, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears mesh armour that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress. She also wears a skirt in the same colour as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes.

The other was a short male with a head of messy-grey hair, pink pupiless eyes and what seems to be a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye, all the way down his cheek. He wore a grey, sleeveless shirt with the Kirigakure forehead protector attached to the front, short-sleeved mesh armour over which he also wears a green poncho along with a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a green apron over his pants. He wears a pair of brown boots, and on his back he carried a staff-like pole weapon with uneven sized hooks with a green flower on the larger end.

The female look a little tired as he saw her breathing looking a little ragged and some cuts on her clothing didn't look good for her either and from what he could tell, most of her soldiers are too far off or too weak to give her support so with that in mind, he decided to make himself known.

(With the two shinobi)

"Surrender now Terumi, your rebellion is done and I will purge all of your kind into oblivion," mocked the grey haired man.

All he got for an answer was a voice so filled with venom it would have poison him if it wasn't real "like hell I will Yagura, as long as I'm still breathing you're plan will never succeed."

"Then let me rectify that."

The male was about to strike the down woman when all of a sudden a bolt of lightning struck in between the both of them, causing the two to shield their eyes for a moment until it quickly vanish and when it did, the two look on as the cloak figure stood firm in between them which confuse thw two as to why he was here.

"Who are you?" demanded the male.

The figure had an amused smirk under his hood at the male before him as he cheekily said "what, this how you treat your guest. I'm shocked, no red carpet, pretty cocktail waitresses, hell not even a all you can eat buffet, man if I knew you suck this much as a host I would have gone to Iwa if only to piss the guy there who still has a beef with Blondie way back in the stone age but then again kids like you won't know how to throw a party anyway."

That made the auburn haired woman giggle a little at the short joke at the grey haired male who twitch slightly as he said in a slight restrain anger "I am gonna ask again, who are you and what are you doing here?"

With the smirk still plastered on his face, the figure suddenly toss his cloak into the wind taking it to who knows where as his blond mop like hair flow with it, showing a black eyepatch on his left eye. His body armour and guards on his arms and legs along with a jacket of sorts with one side being ebony black while the other side is ivory white with six swords strapped to his waist.

The two were slightly stunned at his appearance as the blond said outloud

"Well since you're asking so nicely, come one come all because as off today Naruto Date, The One Eye Dragon of Konoha is here to kick ass so shorty."

Unsheathing one of his swords again, he pointed at the male as he continued on "are you ready to rumble."

 **000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And cut, well people this is the start of our blond's adventure do tell me what you think for now so**

 **Rate and Review later**


	2. Chapter 2

"Lets go" normal

 _"Lets go" Thoughts_

 **"Lets go" Bijuu/moves/justu/summons talking**

 **Terra-Fair: Maybe maybe not, you'll just have to see.**

 **Nice to see you guys like the first part and sorry to those that I say I'll update during February, sorry bout that got caught up in my work anyways here's the second chapter.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Last time)

 _"Hey man, you sure about going there? I mean with the civil war and all"_

 _"Identify yourself."_

 _"Come and get me."_

 _"Surrender now Terumi_

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"Naruto Date, The One Eye Dragon of Konoha is here to kick ass so shorty."_

 _"Are you ready to rumble?"_

(Now)

The winds blow as the two stood before each other, one of annoyance while the other of mirth if the grin on his face was any indication. The woman on the ground though was looking on in shock as she saw the blond who by far was the youngest and quickest to climb up the ranks of the bingo book with a near borderline S rank flee on sight.

She wondered why he was here but she saved that for later as she couldn't help but thank whatever deity that heard her prayers.

It was then Yagura decided to speak "So this is the One Eye Dragon, what is Konoha's business here, I thought you tree huggers denied any help for the resistance when that freak went to your village."

Mei wanted to retort but she barely had enough at the moment to do so, so she opted to glare at the man before her.

Naruto look at the Kage with a smirk on his face as though what he said was amusing which he prompt to answer

"Well, Konoha isn't. I am."

Raising an eyebrow Yagura asked "And why would you want to come here for?"

"Easy half-pint, so I can kick your butt all over Kiri."

A tick mark appeared on the Kage's head as he was ticked off at the shot concerning his height as he retorted "you will do well to respect me and the brat here is you considering I am older than you."

All he did though was amuse the blond even more as he answer "Really, well then short stuff guess puberty wasn't to kind to you huh."

The twitch in his eye was all Naruto needed to know that he manage to get under his skin when he lean to the side to dodge a high speed water bullet, just missing his face by mere inches but that didn't deter the smirk he still had on instead it nearly went into a cat catching a canary kind of grin as he taunt the short Kage.

"Awe, what's the matter I hope I didn't strike a nerve now did I."

"You will pay for that insolence you cur." Hiss the Kage as he charge right in

Naruto could barely hold his excitement as he too met his charge.

The clash was enormous as the moment the two met; their power was enough to create a small crater upon where they stood with dust blowing out in every direction. Mei had to cover her eyes lest she wants dust in her eyes as she herself was nearly blown away in the chaos if it weren't for her chakra.

The moment she open her eyes though, she saw the two stood firm with weapons lock against each other ready to strike should the other falter. It wasn't long till the two break the deadlock as they push each other back.

Yagura was quick on the draw as he summoned out three medium size dragon and fired them at the blond, seeing this Naruto just smirk as he countered with his sword as he slash the air which created an air slash that slice the dragons in half.

But it wasn't long as Yagura was already in front of him poised to attack as he used the dragons as a smokescreen.

The blond wasn't too fazed by what he did as he disappears in a flash of lightning before the blow could strike. Yagura whip his head around to search for the blond that interrupted his near victory, he didn't have too long as he quickly jump back as lightning strike the place he stood moments ago.

It was only through his years of experience was what allowed Yagura to block the downward strike with his weapon before retaliating with his own strike as he tried to hook the blond. Naruto on the other hand manage to flip forward which dodge the hook and the moment he landed, he spun around to meet the Kage's own attack, creating yet another shockwave upon the ground they stood.

In a flash it became nothing more than blurs as the two clashes with their weapons with Mei staring in slight awe at how these two uses their weapons with such mastery that she rarely seen. She would have stare a little longer if a familiar voice shouted out to her

"Mei, come on let's get out of here, we manage to buy the villagers some time now come on."

Mei turn towards the voice and saw Zabuza nearby motioning her to come to him though she could see the slight surprise in his eyes when he saw the blond but that wasn't on his mind at the moment as he tried to get the auburn haired woman to move.

It was at that moment that her brain manages to tell her body what to do and from there she willed her body to move towards Zabuza despite her wounds.

From the corner of his eye, Naruto manage to see Mei moving towards a familiar face which made him smirk as he push the Kage of ending the deadlock they had.

Looking at his opponent he decide to humor him

"Sorry kid but playtimes over, see ya next time and remember don't talk to strangers ya hear."

Sheathing his sword, the blond blur through a series of handsigns before ending it as he called out

 **LIGHTNING STYLE: GOD'S HAMMER**

And like its name sake, the clouds above parted as soon as a huge lightning struck the place he stood in a giant explosion.

It took a while but the dust had manage to settle down and from there a coral like structure stood until it crumble down to show Yagura slightly singe as arcs of electricity spur throughout his body but aside from that he look relatively fine but what he saw though made him fume as he notice that he was the only one there as his prey escape and it was all because off the blond.

It was then a few Kiri shinobi appeared before him in a kneeling position as one of them ask "Yagura-sama, the villagers manage to escape, what we do now."

Gritting his teeth, the Kage turn to his troops as he told them his orders "For now, send the Hunter Nins to pick up their trail and as for us, we will regroup and plan our next move until then keep the defense of our village up in case they strike."

All he got for an answer was a nod before they disappear into water SHUNSHIN, leaving the Kage to his thoughts as he swore vengeance on not only those with bloodlines but the blond as well.

(With Naruto)

"Well now this is surprising, never thought I see you here old man so how's it been?" said a slightly chipper Naruto as he and Zabuza were tree hopping away with the later leading while the former had princess carry duty as he held the auburn haired woman in his arms.

Zabuza had a slight tick mark on his head at the remark but held it as he answered the blond "Just fine kid, been helping the rebellion for a bit by the way what the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"Ohhh no reason, seeing the sights beating up bad guys and having woman fall into my arms right." Naruto shrug as he answered him with a wink at the end to Mei.

Seeing at how he was trying to flirt with her, Mei decided to return the favor "Well then I suppose I could reward you for saving me with your big strong body along with that sword that you wield right."

Instead of a blush though, what she wasn't expecting was the blond to flirt back "Ohhh I'm sure you would but I don't think that you would handle my sword as it 'stab' you body as I thrust it with my big strong body."

The moment he said that, Zabuza nearly tripped on air as he look on at the two in shock at how or more importantly who the blond was flirting with but what shocked him even more was that Mei was still continuing it on with a sultry grin on her face.

"That's quite a bold claim there, are you sure you can back that up."

The shit eating grin on the blonds face was all the answer she needed as she licked her lips for a brief moment whereas Zabuza once again wondered just who the hell the blond is.

(A while later)

"Well, we're here welcome to the resistance camp." said Zabuza as he showed Naruto the camp. The camp itself was mostly basic tents where people sleep and some bigger tents which were either for the leader or some other reason.

Putting Mei down, the blond watch as medics came out from a tent to tend to her which made him raise his eyebrow slightly as he had an inkling as to why they did it but he barely ponder it any more as two figures suddenly appeared before Mei.

One of them was a male with short, tuft blue hair and dark eyes. He also has pointed, shark-like teeth; He wears square, black-rimmed glasses connected to ear protectors, a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants. On his back was a sword by the looks of it with two handles sticking out from his back

The other was a middle aged man with blue hair which is styled in a mouse-up manner. His left eye was blue and his right eye was covered with an eye-patch. He wore a talisman in each ear with the kanji for a humble form of "to hear" written on them twice on each side. He also wore the standard striped, grey suit, with a green haori that had white trimmings that stop halfway down, over them.

The middle age person spoke out first "Mei–sama, are you all right?"

Seeing Mei nod was all he needed to hear as he felt relieve that she was all right, it was then he turn towards our blond protagonist who was chatting away with Zabuza. Looking towards the other person, the two share a somewhat silent conversation for a few moments until they nodded and headed towards Naruto.

The two stop right in front of Naruto who also stopped talking to face the two newcomers where the middle age man spoke first.

"On behalf of everyone here, I thank you for saving our leader."

Naruto just waved him of as he said "Don't mention it; I am a sucker for saving beautiful woman so no need for thanks."

"Never the less, ahh right my name is Ao and the person next to me is Chojuro, the current wielder of Hirameki."

Naruto looked at the Chojuro for a few seconds and he notice that he seems to be squirming for some reason which made him raise an eyebrow but he didn't comment on it as he held out his hand "Well its only polite if I introduce myself, name's Naruto Date The One Eye Dragon at your service."

It was then the two had their jaw drop in shock as they stood right in front at quite possibly one of the few quickest rising shinobi in history just slightly behind one Itachi Uchiha.

It was then the two got out of the shock when Zabuza said outloud "All right, now you guys are all acquainted with each other, it's getting a little hectic. We need to move to the secondary location before Hunter Nins pick out our trail."

The two look at him for a moment before nodding as they along with a few others started rushing to move their stuff.

Naruto just stare at the movement of the rebels and gave a small whistle as he said "They sure work fast don't they." Zabuza didn't say anything but nodded as he beckon the blond to follow him to help with the moving and thus ended the day for now

(Next day)

"So, I'm gonna meet some of the big shots of the resistance huh?" asked a semi bored Naruto as he was being escorted by Chojuro who was having a few nervous fit as if the shaking was any indication.

"Ah…y-y-yes Naruto-san, some of were slightly eager to meet you."

Naruto barely look at the blue haired boy as the two stroll down the newly made camps while making some small talk until they reach a bigger tent and went in. Inside though was a little loud as the two see what looked to be important people trying to agree on something and the blond notice Mei right in the centre off it all and looking as though she is trying to stave off a headache.

It was then she decided she had enough as she slam he fist onto the makeshift table, destroying it in one go and thus the room went silent.

Seeing that the shouting has stopped, she decided to speak out "Now that I have your attention, I would like to point out that first, we are all generals for our army so I would appreciate it that you do not start bickering like small children. Next up is our unknown guest who I have here right now."

All eyes were now at the two with Naruto just raising his eyebrow while Chojuro look like he was gonna have a heart attack.

"Now, I have no doubt that all of you know who he is but for those that didn't, I would like all of you to meet Naruto Date, The One Eye Dragon of Konoha."

It was then some of their eyes widen as they heard the name and some of them look a little hopeful about his appearance here. Mei decided to use this opportunity beckon Naruto to come closer so she could to him

"Now Naruto, I'll be blunt here, we are losing a fair bit off ground here and the Mizukage isn't giving up on his hunt and the reason we ask you to come here is so that we can asked for your assistance."

Seeing as he wasn't gonna talk, Mei continued on "Yes, I am not sure if we could win the war but with you here we just might be able to turn the tide so what do you say."

Naruto seem thoughtful for a minute until he asked "What are you guys planning first."

The people there look at each other for a few moments until one of them spoke out "Well Naruto-san, we planned to take the fight to them instead of waiting in a do or die plan."

Nodding to a nearby person, said person showed him a map of Kirigakure as the person continued on

"Our spies manage to create a way for us to launch a sneak attack on the Kage while our forces try to draw the Shinobi out but our problem at the moments is finding someone capable of beating him and the only one that can do that here is Mei-sama but some of us feel that she might fall and we wanted her to be safe and send someone else but again he's not someone to take lightly and with his personal bodyguards, anyone taking this on would be suicide."

Looking at their plans for a moment, the blond spoke up "So, all you need is someone with enough juice to take him down right?"

Seeing him nod, the blond look thoughtful for a moment until he casually said "Sure, why not I did say I wanted to kick some ass and that Shorty name is just right for the taking.

Some of them nearly fell down comically at how the blond worded it as he continued on "But, I'll need a few of your best men because once I make some noise, they be coming back to protect the guy, I could take them out but I rather not have to watch my back all the time. I won't take much, give me three of your best men and we're good."

The people there just look at him like he was crazy for a few moments until Mei spoke out "Acceptable, when can you get ready?"

"When do you want to start?" the blond playfully retorted

Mei couldn't but chuckle slightly at his attitude as she said "You are quite the enigma aren't you."

Giving a shrug Naruto answered her "Meh, being predictable is boring."

Mei couldn't help but give a small smile as she said "Quite, so what do you want as a reward, I'm sure we can provide it for you if it was possible."

The blond thought for a moment until an idea hit him "Okay then, I want to have a date with you."

The moment he said that, the entire room went eerie silent as though a great calamity was about to happen should they usher a single sound.

Mei was then one to find her voice first as she said "What?"

Smirking, the blond continued on "You and me, a date after all this is set and done."

"Why?" Asked the auburn haired woman curiously

"Maybe you'll find out during our date."

"I…see why not I'm sure someone like you would know about a date or two am I right?"

The grin was all she needed to know as the blond calmly walk out of the tent while waving his hand as he said "Well then, looks like I'll really have to survive tomorrow since I got something to comeback too."

The moment he went out was when everyone there let out a sigh of relief until one of them spoken out "Are you sure about this Mei-sama?"

Mei look at the entrance of the camp for a few moments as she answer the man "Whether or not it's the right thing or not, all I know is that by tomorrow we will either win and achieve peace among our people or die trying and he might just be the key to all that."

The people there thought what she said an nodded with an added thought in the auburn haired woman's mind "Besides, he did challenge me and I never back down from a challenge."

After that everyone was dismiss as they prepare for the upcoming fight but unbeknownst to all that the fight will be one of Kiri's most memorable for future generations.

 **0000000000000000000000000000**

 **And that's that, hope you guys like it so**

 **Rate and Review later**


	3. Chapter 3

**Animaman: not saying anything in regards to the story and as for the rating, its because I didn't know how to put the ratings when I first started out**

 **Okay, I am sooooooooo sorry that it took this long for this chapter to get out, I was suppose to post this three weeks ago but stuff happen and I lost it for a moment so I had to rewrite it but nevertheless, I present to you all the next chapter**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Next day Kirigakure)

War

An unforgiving place which even the devils of hell would not go and even hell itself was not cruel as in hell the innocents are spared and once again Kiri will see its land died red with the blood of every living thing there as right at dawn explosion could be heard throughout the outer walls and from there the sounds of battle echoed through the entire village

The rebels were going up against the shinobis as they fight for their own reasons, one for freedom and the other for their ideals

It was such a scene but this was just the start as the real battle begins here

(With Naruto 3rd person POV)

" _*Whistle*_ have to admit you guys really did your work" said our blond protagonist as he and five other men were walking into a water filtration plant that they sneak into via the pipes connecting it to parts of the lakes

Among his group was Chojuro and four other rebel members and all of them had one job

Kill Yagura and end the civil war

The group use the pipes and headed for the infiltration plant and from there they could practically pop out anywhere if they knew the layout and right now they were headed for the fountain that was located where the Kage's house would be as the rebel's spies had manage to give out information that that's where Yagura was

It took a while as they had to silently kill the remaining guards here before reaching their destination

The moment they were there, Naruto had a shit eating grin on his face as he said

"Time to get this party started"

(Mizukage's mansion)

Yagura gritted his teeth in anger at how the rebel's could get so close without him noticing it which was infuriating as he was here because he knew it might be a trap just to draw him out. But that didn't deter him as he sends out nearly all of his men to counter the attack which to him was more than enough for the bloodline rebellion

What he wasn't expecting, was for the fountain in front of his mansion to explode outwards and from there a dragon made of lightning surged forth right at him. He manages to **KAWAMARI** to dodge the attack before bringing his weapon up to block a downward slash, he finally notice who it was that attack him and that made him go red with anger as he look on at the smirking blue eye of Naruto

he then push the blond of as he fired a hail of water bullets right at him but it was for naught as a giant gust of wind dispell all of them but that didn't stop the wind as it continued on right at Yagura

He once again **KAWAMARI** to dodge it but this time he poise himself right above our blond protagonist and gave a downward slash but Naruto use two blades to block the attack before pushing him back and then the two engage in a fight with Naruto duel wielding his swords whereas Yagura was using his weapon to the fullest

The two clash once again as Yagura went low which made Naruto jump as he countered with a stab but both were deflected, Yagura retaliated with an upwards slash but Naruto manages to lean back just enough to dodge it but the moment he flip back was enough for Naruto to kick him right in the jaw, sending the smaller man flying back for a bit into the air

Naruto took advantage of it but Yagura manage to realign himself midair and then fires a torrent of water right at him. Seeing this Naruto countered as he fired of his own water attack which was two dragons made of water that slammed onto the sides of the torrents, the attack was dispelled but Yagura manage to use it as a smokescreen to get right in front of him which made Naruto wide eyed as his instincts took hold as he slid on his knees head leaning back far enough for the weapon pass by him harmlessly

Dodging it he recovered quick as he fired of a few lightning attacks right at the kage, seeing it Yagura used his control over water and put up a wall of water. The attack struck straight and true but the wall held through the blast, setting it down Yagura was about to retaliate until he notice the absence of a certain blond haired swordsman.

It was only through his experience and instinct did he realize the attack as he rooled out of the way of a stab as he retaliated with a swipe but that was stopped by the second sword and once more these two engage in heated combat as Yagura went low but Naruto jumped over it and retaliated with a downward slash. Yagura blocked that and then tried to create a water sphere around him, that didn't work as Naruto used his own water control and exploded outwards and then he gave him a roundhouse kick right into the face

The attack connected and then the blond went on the offense as he went with a stab that was sidestepped before jumping back to dodge a couple water spears before he fired of his own attacks in the form of a wind slashes to which all of them clash into violently, the two then engage into a jutsu firing attacks as wind, water and lightning attacks came in all shapes and forms as these two titans fought each other with all they got

From the outside of their battle, the streets and walls were having their own as the rebels fought against the home team as kunai, shurikens and jutsu were fired from everywhere and anywhere as each fought for what they believed in. For the rebels, it was freedom and for the home side their belief pass down to them by their kage

Within the midst of battle was Mei as she uses her skills and jutsu's to take any shinobi that stood in her way. Her right hand man landed next to her who made her turn to him and seeing the look, he said his report "Mei-sama, the attack was perfect now all we need to do is give Naruto-dono time to deliver the blow if he is able to"

Nodding, Mei then answers him "if he is able to Aoi, I don't deny his skills but this is a big gamble that I am taking and even if he fails in delivering the blow himself then he would at the very least injure Yagura just enough"

Aoi couldn't refute her statement and just as things were looking good, all of a sudden a tidal wave of chakra flooded the whole village. The two had their eyes widen as they felt this as Mei ordered out to Aoi eho quickly use his Byakugan eye to see what was going on and what he saw shocked even him as he said to her "Mei-sama"

It was then Mei knew that this was going to get worse before it got better

(With Naruto)

With our blond, he was now grinning from ear to ear as he held both his swords out while staring down at Yagura who went into his transformation. The kage now became more beast then huma in terms of appearance as his entire body was crimson red with white pupiless eyes and two flowing tails right behind him

The kage roared to the heavens before charging, seeing this Naruto just gave a feral grin as he followed the charge. The two met with a fury of explosion as the blond and the feral kage go head to head in combat

Ducking under a swipe, Naruto retaliated with a wicked kick to the jaw, stunning the beast before he went for a roundhouse kick but the kage grabbed his leg with his tail. Naruto bit back a groan of pain as the tail burn trhough the clothing and into his skin before he was thrown into the air like a rag doll

He manages to realign himself midair to dodge the swipe made by the kage before Naruto strike back with both his swords right onto Yagura's chest, making him howl in pain before being sent back to the ground via axe kick

Despite the attack, Yagura in his cloak form recovered quick before he looks back up and then fired a pressurize air ball at the blond. Naruto twisted just barely avoiding it before he sent a hail of ice bullets at the kage who tanked all of it and then went to charged at Naruto who was about to land

Naruto didn't react much to the now charging kage as he had already finish his hand signs before saying out **LIGHTNING STYLE: RAGE OF THE HEAVENLY DRAGON.**

As though the heavens themselves heard his call, a lightning dragon descended from the skies with a fury unmatched by anything thought possible lay its sights onto the cloaked kage who took it head on in a thunderous explosion that engulf the area they were in

The explosion lasted as long as it could as the lightning dragon destroyed a few miles of area which thankfully didn't reach the village.

Standing in it though was Naruto who still stood ready as he knew that something like this won't hold the kage down long, he was then proven true as a wave of coral burst forth from the ground and headed straight for him. Seeing this, the blond swordsman dove out of the way using his **LIGHTING STEP** as the coral ripped through the ground like nothing

The blond got up and looks to see the cloaked kage despite not looking wounded, the heaving of his chest was an indication that he was beginning to tire out. Though Naruto felt that something was wrong with the kage as he had a gut feeling that this wasn't over just yet, his gut turned out to be true as his eyes widen when a third tail started to grow and it was then he knew that he needed to do something quick

Which he did when he tackles the kage and using his **LIGHTNING STEP** , the two were racing away from the village and into the nearby lake

Naruto grit his teeth as the cloak burn halfway through his clothing before letting go as an explosion of chakra now sent him flying back, he manages to realign himself in mid air before landing on the water. Standing back up, he ripped out the top part of his clothing as the burns could been seen on them as he now took out all six of his swords while staring down the beast before him

The beast is a large turtle, but with a crab-like shell, spikes all over its body, and three shrimp-like tails. Under its shell, it has red, muscle-like tissue. It has a pair of human-like arms and hands, but no hind-legs. His face is concealed between a large forehead and lower jaw — both of which have spikes. Its eyes are red and have crimson pupils. In the anime, the eyes are red with yellow pupils; its right eye is constantly closed, the beast standing before hi is Isobu the three tailed beast and by the looks of it he is not a happy camper

He knew that he was going to be in a fight for his life and now he was really experiencing it as Isobu fires a torrent of water straight at him. Jumping into the air to dodge it, Naruto sheathe his swords before blurring through hand signs and at the moment he landed on the ground, he slam the palm to the ground and said

 **SUMMONING JUSTU**

A large puff of smoke burst forth from the ground as Isobu charged at it by curling into a ball but the moment it went into the smoke was when something stopped his charge before he was then thrown backwards

From the smoke walked out a very intimidating dragon whose body cackled with electricity as it roared to the heavens of its might (A/N Armor Break Dragon from cardfight Vanguard)

Not wanting to back down, Isobu let out his own roar before using its control over water and sent out a tidal wave towards the dragon. The dragon seeing this roared at it before it took to the skies to dodge it, seeing it take flight Isobu fired his spikes on his back all of which were aimed at it

The dragon nimbly dodge all of them before it fired a bolt of lightning right at him, Isobu took the brunt of the attack before it was then tackled into the water by the dragon who latched onto him with its hands before the dragon toss him up, out of the water and onto land where the dragon then followed as it slammed it foot right on his underbelly

Isobu retaliated by using his three tails to wrap around the dragon's arms and neck before it was then thrown back to the ground, the dragon manage to get back up before it had to brace itself from the roll attack by Isobu. The dragon was slowly push back as Isobu tries to run it down, not wanting to back down the dragon dug in deep as skid marks appeared on the ground before it stopped and then with a heave it toss Isobu into the air

It followed it up with a lightning roar attack right at him, the attack struck straight and true as the attack found itself slamming right into Isobu's back which sent him into the air before it stopped

From there, Isobu slowly descended to the ground with a hard thud but that didn't stop the dragon as the dragon grabbed his neck with its hand but Isobu wasn't going to go down easy as he wrapped his tails again but this time the dragon manages to grab one of them while its foot stepped onto another though the last one did wrapped around its neck

The two struggled for dominance but that wasn't what the dragon was aiming for as a blond haired swordsman jumped from the dragon's arm and onto Isobu's face with his eyepatch gone and a trail of blood flowed from his eye and then it all went still

(With Naruto)

We now see our blond swordsman walking through a murky watery place as he survey his surroundings, the place he stood in was pitch black as a red moon with black tomoe's hang high in the sky and right in front of him was Yagura who was chain down by chains held in midair. He unsheathe two of his swords as he cautiously walked towards the kage

It was then though he leapt out of the way as a torrent of flames struck the place he stood, he then put his swords up to block a kick but the force manages to sent him skidding back a few ways. He looks back up to see a clocked figure with a white mask with black markings standing before him but what was noticeable about him was the SHARINGAN in his left eye

The figure didn't even say anything as he charges right at him with kunai's in hands where Naruto met the figure with his own with his swords at the ready, the two clash as sparks fly from steel against steel as the two battle it out with their weapons

The figure went with a slash to the head but Naruto ducked under it before he did an upwards X slash in retaliation, the figure manages to flip backwards to dodge it before using his kunai to blocked a kick before he retaliated with a heel roundhouse but the figure miss as Naruto spun around it before the blond attack with a slash to his midsection which the figure lean back though he got a slash mark, it wasn't deep enough to do any real damage as the figure jumped back before blurring through a series of handsigns and then a fire dragon spew forth from there

Seeing the dragon heading straight for him, Naruto blurred through his own handsigns and from there the lake around him formed a water dragon meeting its fiery counterpart and like how water reacts to fire, the attacks countered each other as steam was emitted throughout the area engulfing the two in steam yet the two did not slow down as they fight within the smokescreen as clashes of steel could be heard should anyone saw it

The attacked ended as the figure was sent flying back from the smoke, but the figure manages to realign himself in midair as he landed on the water before he fired of a hail of fireballs right into the smoke, the fireballs found its mark right into the smoke but surprisingly the blond swordsman was nowhere to be seen

The figured narrowed his eyes slightly before he widen it in surprise as he turn around to see Naruto slicing the chains that held the kage, he retaliated by firing a torrent of flames but Naruto jumped up to avoid it as he threw one of his sword in kind. The sword stab itself right onto the figure's shoulder as Naruto landed safely with the kage in his arms, he looks back at the figure for a bit before he said to him

"I'll see you next time and believe me its gonna be one hell of a party"

He looks back to the red moon and from there, a giant blue fist found its way to it and shatter the whole thing in one go and thus destroying the illusion placed onto the place

Seeing his work was done, the blond swordsman decided his work was done as he saw the figure slowly disappearing along with the illusion, seeing his handiwork he decided to end this as he went back to the real world

Blinking, the blond put his hand up to his throbbing eye before he put back his eyepatch on, he looks back around him to see that he was on the ground and laying right near him was Yagura whose eyes were still closed, indicating that he was unconscious before he looks back up to his summoned dragon who he nodded to and then the dragon disappear in a puff of smoke

Looking around him, he knew that it was over as he got up and then proceeded to drag the kage back into his village knowing that the civil war was now over as he had their leader in his hand but his mind wondered to the figure and trusting his gut, he knew that the two would meet again

(Elsewhere)

A lone eye widen as the figure stood still in his tracks before he narrowed it in anger as his plans for the kage was foiled as he looks back into a direction as he said outloud

"Soon, soon"

And like that the figure disappear into a vortex, leaving nothing behind as the figure tries to revaluate his plans whatever they are

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Well then**

 **Rate and Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Animaman: yes it is a harem fic**

 **William Thunderion: ummm sorry about that, its been a while I guess so I must have written it wrong**

 **Another day another chapter people**

 **Enjoy**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(One week later)

It was a week later after the end of the Kiri civil war and also what could be described as the end of Yagura's reign, now walking down the street was our blond protagonist as he looks around him at the buildings that were under construction because of the battle that week ago while he reminisce what had happen after he beat the crap out of Yagura

First of was showing off the defeat of Yagura which basically was him dragging the midget by his feet right into the fight and as far as things go, it was enough for the loyalist and the rebels to stop fighting and then that was how the civil war ended

Next up was securing a new kage which wasn't surprisingly enough was Mei as Yagura step down after telling them that he was being manipulated by someone before he went into a self exile to a nearby island but he was being watch by some of Kiri's own ANBU for safety reasons, the rest were all set on building the buildings that were destroyed during the battle and despite lingering tension between the former rebels and loyalist it was still somewhat peaceful

He was mainly walking around to waste sometime before the party tonight; it was mainly to serve as the festivity to mark the end of the brutal civil war with him being the special guest, after walking aimlessly for a bit he passes by a nearby restaurant where he bumped right into the new Mizukage

Mei on the other hand just smile at the blond who was probably the one responsible for bringing this senseless war to an end though after knowing that Yagura was controlled by someone made her weary as the report that Naruto gave made her realized that there might be someone out there that could control someone and the only ones that she knew could do that was Itachi as he was the only Uchiha not under Konoha's watch anymore after the massacre

That thought alone scared her a little as she hoped that it was Itachi that did it, but she doubt it due to how long Yagura was being controlled and it was quite a while before the massacre happened that force him to defect

The two exchange pleasantries for a bit before they headed inside for a meal and talk, after ordering their meal the two decided to talk for a bit while they wait with Naruto sealing his swords for a bit so they didn't get in the way when he sat down

"So Mei how goes being the new Mizukage" teased the blond swordsman as he could tell that every leader in the world has to deal with the dreaded fiend known as paperwork

He was proven true when he saw the woman gave out a defeated sigh as she slam her head onto the table as she mumbled outloud for him to hear "ugh, the paperwork is killing me, I mean I don't mind being the kage and all but seriously just how much paperwork are there and I could swear that they were multiplying just so that they could mock me"

The blond had to chuckle for a bit as he let the auburn haired woman cry anime like tears as she went on about how cruel the paperwork was until she let out a huff and pouted cutely as their meal arrived

A little way through their meal, Mei decided to ask him something "so where are you going after this?"

Stopping mid bite, Naruto looked up to her and said "maybe I'll go to the Land of Iron for a bit, always wondered just how skilled those samurai were and maybe get some of those rare materials so I could do something with the blacksmith"

The woman seemed a little curious as she said "oh, I heard that the samurais from there are quite tough, even trained jounin would have a rough time taking them on"

She saw him shrug a little as he said "maybe but we swordsman pride ourselves in taking on other swordsman or swordswoman from all walks of life to test our swords against one another"

The Mizukage raised her eyebrow a little before saying "is that so"

Seeing him nod, she decided to changed the topic for a bit as she said to him "you know, I could never thank you enough for helping us end the war for good"

She saw him waved her off for a bit as she heard him say "no worries, sides saving beautiful woman is a skill of mine"

This time though, she had a seductive look in her eyes as they went half lidded while she brush her leg with his a little saying to him "hmm, really now"

Not wanting to back down from a challenge, Naruto put his hand onto hers before he drags it up to her arm and then to her neck which sent shivers down her spine before it went to her chin where he lean in to her face. The Mizukage had her eyes widen slightly before she closed her eyes in hopes for a kiss but when she felt him blow in her ear, it made her open her eyes a bit before she heard him whisper to her "see you tonight then Mei-chan"

He then slowly stood up and walked out of the restaurant with the money on the table with Mei having her eyes wide open in shock as she saw the back of the swordsman while he walks out of the door

It lasted for a bit until she had a predator like grin on her face as she said to herself "if that's how you want to play then fine by me"

(Night time)

The party was close to full swing as guest of Kiri wine and dines with the music sounded through the hall room, everyone there was slightly tense even if the war had ended but tensions are still there but the highlight of it all was Naruto who wore an ivory white kimono with a black dragon patterns adorning it

He had a glass of wine in his hand as he talked with a very skittish Chojuro while everyone else around him whisper among themselves about the blond swordsman

The women giggled and gossip about how handsome he was and wondered if he was royalty or not with the way he dresses and moves whereas the males were a little more calculative of their thoughts with some sizing him up and others trying to get close to him in hopes to get probably the most dangerous swordsman to date in their forces

It was then though the doors opened up and from there walked in the Mizukage and boy was she a sight, she wore a strapless blue ankle length dress that showed of her shoulders and her bust which were straining for release while on her left side was a slit that went all the way to her thighs which showed of her toned leg

The male population there had their jaw drop and eyes wide open with Chojuro fainting from shock at Mei while Naruto merely raise an eyebrow in amusement as he notice the look she was giving him even as she greeted the other guest

He chuckle for a bit as she made her way to the front before giving her speech

"We are here today so we could celebrate the end of what could be describe as the bloodiest time of our lives, now there may be plenty that plague our thoughts as to who or why did what they did to Yagura but fear not as we are now free from whoever was hiding behind the scene, so now we rejoice as we rebuilt our village back to the way it was but this time we will do it together whether you are a bloodline or not"

The crowd went into a small applause for a bit as Mei nodded to the band to play some slow dancing music while she strutted towards her target with a hungry gleam in her eyes. Naruto didn't back down from it as he stalked towards her like a predator, the two didn't seem to back down as they met in the middle

Mei was the one who started to conversation with half lidded eyes and a seductive smile on her face as she said to him coyly "now that was mean you know, leaving me like that so hot and flustered at the restaurant"

The blond gave her a smirk for a bit as he retorts back "maybe, but you did start the thing first like so" he didn't even hesitate as he brought her to the middle of the dance floor just so they could dance

Chojuro, Aoi and most of the soldiers that knows Mei were stunned at how their blond hero just casually took her down to the middle of the room to dance like that while the remaining guest just gossip as to the relationship between the two

The two didn't seem to care about the whispers around them as they dance away without the care in the world as Mei said to him "my, my, are you always with bold"

All she got was a cheeky grin as he haplessly shrug before answering her "to girls that I like anyways"

She seemed genuinely interested as she said to him "oh my, and we haven't even get to know each other yet"

That didn't deter him as he said to her "well why don't we get to know each other better then"

She gave him another seductive look on her face while the two kept on dancing the night away, ignoring the whispers and talks all around them

(Next morning)

Within the confines of the bedroom fit for a kage was a sliver of sunlight that shone pass the gap of the curtains as the rays slowly find themselves glaring into the eyes of the female that lay on the bed

Finding it to be a losing battle, the female opened her eyes slowly as she got up from her bed showing Mei Terumi in all of her glory. She stretch her body for a bit, making her generous bust jiggle for a bit as she looks all around her to notice that she was alone, she was almost a little put off until she notice a note next to her near the lamp

Curious, she opened the note for a bit as she read the contents

"Sorry to leave so soon babe but the wind is calling for me but I did have a good time with you, don't forget me now because you know I won't ;) signed the most baddest man in the Elemental Nations"

The auburn haired woman giggle lightly at the note before she got up and headed towards the bathroom with a small limp in her step as she got ready for the new day as Mizukage as she thought to herself "oh don't you worry I won't ever forget especially a night like that"

(Two weeks later)

Walking down the dirt road without a care in the world was our blond protagonist as he headed towards his destination. It was two weeks just after his night with Mei and the blond started to travel towards the Land of Iron, along the way he had some adventures ranging from saving villages from bandits to partying with a nomad tribe and waking up the next day with at least four girls in bed with him and a killer hangover

He smirk as he remember that when something which sounded like a horses in the distance slowly closing in on him, he looks into the distance behind him to see a carriage headed towards him without slowing down which made him sidestep it as the carriage pass by him

That wasn't what intrigue him though as he notice a gust of wind that pass by him while hearing the pitter patter of footsteps following it a few seconds after the carriage pass by him, he notice what it was which made him smirk for a bit as he unsheathe his sword a little with his thumb

(With the carriage)

Within the carriage was one well dressed male with brown shoulder length hair and one small bang that just pass his right eye and a beard that reached from ear to ear and a small moustache, he was clutching his right arm as blood was seeping from it

Next to him was a woman in her late teens to early twenties who was putting pressure on his arm to halt the bleeding. The woman had long, straight and shiny brown hair tied into a ponytail that reach all the way to the back of her knees and keeping it was a hair pin with a flower design on it and two free flowing bangs on the side of her face, she was wearing a purple kimono with a picture of a flower on both her sleeves which was slowly turning red as the blood from the male seeping towards it while she tries to help him with a hint of worry in her amethyst colored eyes

Gritting his teeth as the woman tied the bandage, he barked out towards the rider "quickly, we must reach the palace before that monster catches up to us"

The woman tried to calm him down a little but before she could say anything, a voice suddenly spoke to them "a monster how rude, don't you know that I have feelings too"

The two whipped their heads to see a person that had somehow appeared sitting right in front of them. The person was a male with a boyish face with shoulder length black hair with sapphire like eyes that shown with mirth on his smiling face but anyone could see that it was fake if they look closely enough; he was wearing a white shirt with a blue kimono over it with a katana and wakizashi on his waist but the wakizashi was drawn and in his hand

The smile was still on his face as he thrust the sword right at the two, the male the covered his body over the woman in hopes to shield her from the attack but all he heard was the clanging of steel

He closed his eyes at the inevitable but after waiting for a while he notice that he was still breathing, looking down he could see that the woman was also fine which made him curious, looking back up he was surprise when he saw the wakizashi was stopped by another katana. Following the trail of the katana, his eyes widen slightly as he saw a blond male with mop like hair with an eyepatch on his left eye

He saw that the blond was wearing a coat over his suit of armor with gauntlets and grieves and the color on the left side being black and the right side being white

He could see that the smiling man right in front of his struggling to push the wakizashi in hopes of passing through the sword and killing him right then and there but the blond's sword held firm as the two struggled for a bit until the deadlock ended with the brunette turning his attention to the newcomer as he tried to slash him with the blade

The blond saw it coming as he lean back just far enough for the blade to pass by him harmlessly while also giving a chakra enhanced kick to the guy's face, the blond miss as the male manage to jumped out of the carriage despite the small gap before the attacker threw the wakizashi right into the one of the horse's leg, making the animal trip and fall forwards because of the momentum which in turn made the carriage flip with it

Thinking quick, Naruto quickly use his JUDGEMENT CUT to slice the carriage apart before using the debris as a stepping stone to jump and rescue the two passengers and driver before landing into a skid right in front of the brunette

The brunette on the other hand still had that smile on his face as he readied his katana for a fight as Naruto gently put down the three and got into his stance

The two faced off in what seemed like hours but was mere seconds when all of a sudden, the brunette suddenly disappears in a burst of speed where only the sounds of footsteps was heard as the three could only see the footsteps he made

Naruto on the other hand just grin as he held his ground when the footsteps pass by him and headed back to his intended targets, before the brunette could reach them though was when Naruto appeared right in front of him with his sword in mid-swing, ready to decapitate him if the brunette didn't manage to pull his sword up to block the strike

What he wasn't prepared for was the strength behind the swing as he was sent skidding back from the attack

He then stood back up with the smile still plastered on his face when he felt a small cut on the shoulder on his kimono which made him look at it for a moment before he turn back towards Naruto and spoke to him "my, my, guess your skills aren't just mere rumors after all eh Naruto Date, the One Eyed Dragon of Konoha"

The his credit, Naruto just grin for a bit as he put his sword on his shoulder before he said to him "well looks like you have me at a disadvantage, you know who I am but I don't know who you are"

The brunette didn't mind as he introduce himself "my name is Seta Sojiro of the Juppongatana or Sojiro the Tenken"

All he got was a raised eyebrow from the blond as he said to him "oh, never thought I see the man who was named the god of speed right before me"

"Hmm, you heard of me?" said Sojiro with a hint of curiosity in his tone where the blond just shrug as he answered him "here and there, was curious as I wanted to see if you could keep up with my **LIGHTNING STEP** "

The brunette nodded for a bit before he said to him "maybe, but it seems that I find myself in quite a predicament so if you excuse me I must tell my master that I have failed in killing my target though I think he will be pleased by what I am going to tell him though since he's heard so much about you"

Like that the brunette quickly disappear in a burst of speed onto the dirt trail right behind him heading towards a certain destination, leaving the four there as Naruto sheathe his sword back into place before turning back to the three

The wounded man bowed towards him as he said to the blond "thank you young man, if it wasn't for your intervention then we would have not seen the light of day after that"

He waved it off for a bit as he said to him "no problem, though I am curious as to why you were being targeted by him Mr.?"

"Okubo Toshimichi, head of the department of affairs of the Ishin Shishi and these are my loyal retainers Kenshin Hitsen and Katakura Kojuro"

The driver and woman bow towards the blond swordsman while Naruto raise his eyebrow at the woman as he remembered the name from his master which was weird, but he just figured that it was coincidence as he realize that he was in for yet another interesting adventure

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And cut, whew man it was a little tough into think for this part of the story, well most you might have guess who the next enemy is so I won't say anything else so**

 **Rate and Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**All right people sorry for being a little late with this but real life beckons to me and with that I have some news.**

 **Firstly is that for the most part I have put up some stuff on my profile page which in this case relates to most of my stories since some of you guys were a little lost in certain areas like the harem list or the stats of my gamer characters so with that in mind I have written it all on my page so you all can go check it out and if you have something to ask then you know where to PM me**

 **Note that it is only for the current chapters and not anything for the future so don't ask me for any sneaks**

 **Bad news is that I have a part time job now so it might be quite a bit before any of my stories update, don't worry I won't put them on hold or anything as I will update them but it might take a little longer than usual and for that I apologize but real life called out to me**

 **Onto the reviews**

 **Animaman: You can go check out my page if your interested and if I didn't write it there the limit is about eight give or take**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(A while later)

After the brief interaction so to speak with Seta, the now group of four had safely made it to a nearby village. It was then though a couple of samurai came out from the village gates and surrounded the group but when they saw Okubo wounded was when some of them quickly called out for the doctors while some nervously pointed their weapons at Naruto who kept a smirk on his face until Okubo ordered them to stand down

After that the group of four were led into the village by the samurai until all of them reach a somewhat lavish mansion and there Naruto waited for a bit as he lounged around in a room doing nothing.

It was a while later did the doors to the room opened up, making the blond look to see Okubo, Kojuro and a new person entering the room. The new person is a particularly tall and lean man with long limbs and a long face, his eyes are piercing and narrow and his short black hair is neatly slicked back with the exception of four forelock bangs which others have compared to cockroach antennae.

All Naruto did was raise an eyebrow at the new person before the three of them sat in a seiza right in front of him, not much for any formality Naruto didn't do the same but he did sit normally which was not really his style

Okubo bow to him as he said to him "again I would like to express my gratitude for saving my life along with my retainers Naruto-san"

Naruto just waved him of saying "don't worry about it, just doing what I do best and looking damn good in doing it too" he ended that with a wink to Kojuro which made the brown haired beauty to blush for a bit before Okubo cough for bit to get his attention

Once he got the blond's attention, he then said to him "yes well allow me to introduce to you to Saito Hajime, a former Shinsengumi now one of the head officer of the military police force"

The man next to him gave a stiff bow which made Naruto raise his eyebrow as he whistle for a bit before saying "huh, never thought I would meet one of the dogs of the Meiji"

That seemed to struck a cord as the blond saw the man twitch for a bit before Saito said to him in a strain voice "a dog?"

Seeing this, Naruto decided to egg him on by doing a mock gasp with his fingers on his lips and retorts "oh I'm sorry, I meant to say was never thought I would meet a puppet that has run away from his masters"

It was only due to his overwhelming confidence and skill in reading people did the blond swordsman not react when a sword was mere inches away from his lone eye with the one wielding it using everyone of his patience to not try and kill him

Despite the sword in his face, Naruto couldn't help himself as he was on a roll as he said to him "what's the matter, struck a sore spot now did I? Don't worry; I'm sure the people that you kill were mostly guilty for whatever garbage your former masters fed you with"

It was only Okubo ordering Saito to stand down did the man begrudgenly back down from killing Naruto but he still set a glare at the smirking blond. Okubo on the other hand just sigh for a bit as he said to him "I see you are familiar with the Shinsengumi"

Naruto just shrugged for a bit as he said to him "what sword wielders worth his salt wouldn't know about the dogs of the Meiji, their just as ruthless as the shinobi of Kirigakure but mostly their just wild dogs waiting to let loose by their masters for their pleasure in retaining power, me personally they did more bad than good and I for one am glad that someone had the sense to actually arrest them or even better kill some of them off which begs the question, did this dog ran away to hide or did he sell of his comrades to save his own skin"

It was only due to the glare of Okubo did Saito not try to attack the blond but his glare intensify tenfold, the elder man on the other hand couldn't help but sigh at how the blond was antagonizing his most trusted man but he couldn't deny that members Shinsengumi had its fair share of doubt among anyone as their reputation was not well liked by most but he had a good eye of judgement for Saito ever since he met the man eight years ago so he felt the obligation to defend him "maybe so Naruto-san but Saito has been one of my loyal and trusted men so I would appreciate if you didn't try to antagonize him further"

All he saw was the blond giving him a shrug as Naruto replied "no promises"

That was the best he could hope for as Okubo sigh once again while mentally praying to the heavens that this won't turn into a blood bath between the two as he tries to get the conversation back on track "*ahem* Naruto-san, I might be rude to ask of you but I require your assistance because as of this moment The Land of Iron or worst yet the entire Elemental Nations could be in grave danger"

That piqued Naruto's interest as he raise his eyebrow before asking "oh, and who would be this dastardly villain that threatens to do this?"

Despite the sarcasm, Okubo answered him "his name is Shishio Makoto"

The name brought some interest to the blond swordsman as Naruto said outloud "eh~, I thought that he was considered KIA when the Meiji decides to shall we say make him retire in a blaze of fire about a decade or so back"

Okubo nodded for a bit before he adopted a grim look on his face as he said to him "that maybe be but despite being burned alive, he somehow manages to live through it and has been plotting behind the scenes all these years. The Samurai from the Land of Iron couldn't do anything as his base of operations is well beyond their authority and because of their neutral stance they cannot apprehend him without causing an incident but with what I have now they might be able to do so without any repercussion from everyone else, though I fear that it might be too late to stop him so I beg of you Naruto-san please help us"

The blond could see that the man was truly in need of help at the way he was acting and from the looks of it, it seems to be as bad as he portray it and so with that in mind the blond just chuckle for a bit before answering the man "you know what why not, after all kicking butt and saving the world is my specialty"

Okubo couldn't help but sigh in relief as he then said to the blond "thank you Naruto-san, I would love for you to go now but it seems that time doesn't look to be on our side as his castle is quite far and would be nightfall by the time you make it so I hope you enjoy our hospitality, Kojuro here would be your guide and should you require anything do not hesitate to ask and if it is within my power I would gladly give it to you"

Naruto just smirk at the guy for a bit as he said to him "a beautiful woman as my guide, I don't think I could ask for anything else for now"

Kojuro sported a full blown blush at how Naruto was just casually flirting with her as she guided him out of the mansion and showed him parts of the village. Naruto paid little to the sights considering it was basically like most villages he visited during his travels so all he did was ask for the local cuisine and flirting with Kojuro who couldn't stop blushing as the two walk pass the horse stables

It was then though they heard a loud neigh which made them curious and turn to see two men trying and failing to reign a horse in, the horse was unique to say the least as it was black as the night sky itself but it had a white lightning bolt birthmark right on its left eye that spoke of defiance

Naruto saw this and he couldn't help but smirk for a bit as he hoped over the fence and started to walk towards the horse. Kojuro tried to call out to him but it was for naught as the two men were already knocked onto their asses while Naruto strode up to the horse with no fear

The horse notice him heading its way and stood its ground as it looks on defiantly at the blond, Naruto on the other hand still maintain his smirk as he stopped right in front of the horse. The two stare at each other for what seemed to be hours but was mere seconds while Kojuro looks on in worry for the blond, even more so when the horse started to circle him while Naruto maintain eye contact with it as though they were sharing a silent conversation

The whole thing lasted for a tense one minute as Kojuro and the two men from early on hoped that the horse wouldn't attack him or anything, but they were in for a surprise as the horse seemed to nod in approval or what seemed to be approval and even more so when Naruto just went to its side before hopping onto its saddle

The three were wide eyed as they never seen the horse actually letting someone ride it before as any that tried were in a world of hurt when they did so it was quite a surprise to see Naruto who had his arms cross across his chest riding the horse as the two made their way to a still stunned Kojuro

Smirking, Naruto decides to hold out his hand to her which made her snap out for a bit as she looks between Naruto and the horse for a few moments and before she could even voice out her thoughts she was already hoisted up to the horse by Naruto, making her squeak before she settled down on the horse right behind the blond

She closed her eyes tightly thinking she might be thrown of the horse but after a while of feeling nothing, she decides to slowly open her eyes for a bit and when she saw that she was still on the horse, she sighs in relief before giving a glare at the now chuckling Naruto who poke her forehead with two of her fingers which made her pout cutely for a few moments until explosions could be heard and everyone there were running away from it

Seeing that it was right at the gates, Naruto looks at the horse for a moment as it gave him a nod which made him smirk as he turn to look at Kojuro and said to her "hang on cause this is going to be a wild ride"

She didn't even need to be told twice as the horse lurch on its hind legs which cause her to wrap her arms around the blond's waist like a death grip before the two took off on the horse. Naruto had his arms cross across his chest as the horse ran towards the sound of explosions and fighting

To say the least the blond wasn't surprise as he made the horse leap onto the roof of a two story house and ran on the roofs without any problem, he actually wondered if the horse was a summoned animal of sorts or it was something like the Inuzuka's dogs which can use their jutsus. He didn't ponder long as he saw something in the sky pelting the ground with explosions, narrowing his eye slightly he release a burst of his chakra which shrouded him, Kojuro and the horse before all of a sudden the horse somehow flew to the skies to its intended target

The person barely had time to react as the horse tackled him right in the air before he plummeted to the ground but instead of a splat, the person instead had somehow glide to the ground without too much harm aside from the tackle early on before the horse with Naruto and Kojuro on it landed right in front of him with an explosive entrance

With his blue coat of chakra still on, Naruto looks on from his seat at the small army before him but he was more interested at the three leading them. The first was the one that was tackled out of the skies which was a pale-skinned man of average height. He has tall spiky brown hair. His most noticeable feature is his emaciated appearance, which Naruto guessed lets him to ensure that he is the lightest weight possible so as to allow him to glide easily. He is usually hidden by his gliding "wings" which, when folded, look similar to a cloak. They are held in place by two crossed metal rings which circle his front and back vertically. His mouth is covered by a purple cloth and he wears ragged black pants and black shoes. His arms are wrapped in cloth and a long knife that he manages to get a glimpse off protruding from under the cloth on his left arm, going over his hand. Two sets of explosives are attached to his back while hanging freely from the bottom; these are used to launch him into the air so that he can glide.

The one on his left was a tall blond man with hair so long and spiked up so high that if you turn him upside down he would have made himself into a broom. He had a mix of bored and bloodthirsty look on his face as he wore maroon colored clothing with purple flames licking the bottom and his sleeves; he has two swords strapped to his back and another two he carries in his hands

The one on the right though was a bloated thing with its hair tied up to look like a small umbrella while it had pupiless eyes and a smile that seemed to be permanently stitched to his face, making it show its teeth as it wore clothes that just manages to pass its hands and made it show off its chest and stomach which had writing on it

All in all Naruto barely looks intimidated by the fools as he said to them "well, well, didn't know that the circus freaks are in town tonight, I would have put up a sign that said get lost if I knew you guys were coming"

The pale skinny man narrowed his eyes a little as he said "it seems that Hoji was right that Okubo seemed to have hired you to fight us Naruto Date"

The blond swordsman smirk a little as he said to them "oh so you guys have heard of me, I'm touch though I guess when you're me it's a given that bugs like you come out of the wood work"

That seemed to have struck a chord in two of them as the pale skinny man retorts "I would advise you to leave now and never come back because you are facing three of the Juppongatana here, I am know as Kariwa Henya or Henya, The Flighted of the Juppongatana"

The one on the left licked his lips before he draw out both his swords in his hands and followed it up "heh, you better be ready to hand those nice swords over because only someone like me Sawagejo Cho or Cho the Sword Hunter could really appreciate and if you don't want to hand them over willingly then once I'm done chopping your limbs off, then Iwanbo here might just enjoy pummeling you into a fine paste"

With a force like this, most would be nervous as even jounin would have a hard time against something like this but Naruto gave a light hearted scoff as he said to them "so we got a fatass, dumbass and a weak ass along with a couple of wimps in the background hmm, you're right it wouldn't be a fair fight for you at least because after all *gets down from the horse and unsheathes one of his sword while his body arcs with electricity before pointing the sword right at them with a malicious grin on his face* all I see are my next victims so LET'S ROCK"

The three seemed to get that he wasn't going to let them have their way so with that in mind, all of them got out their weapons and got ready to slaughter the blond before them. Cho was the first to step up as he took out two of his swords and got ready

Naruto just smirk as he took one look at his stance and couldn't help but chuckle for a moment which made Cho said angrily "what's so funny?"

Still not letting up the smirk, Naruto decides to humor him "you of course, after all can't have the circus without the clown here after all"

That manages to make the man snap as he charged right at him with both swords in an x formation but before he could even blink Naruto was already behind him with his sword at his side, he only blink once before the swords in his hands shatter into a thousand pieces . He turns around to see that Naruto wasn't even bothering to look at him as though he was nothing more than an ant, infuriated he took out the two swords on his back and got ready to charge again but like the first time his swords barely made it five feet of him before Naruto swung his sword and shatter the other two of his swords

Cho look on in shock as Naruto started to laugh at the man before him as he said "this is what a real swordsman looks like you weakling, so take a picture because this is going to be your last"

Looking at that smirk made Cho see red as he ripped of his clothing before he took out a long yet thin blade that was wrapped around his waist and aimed it right at the blond. Again Naruto hardly looked fazed at the attack as in a burst of speed he appeared right in front of him and stabbed him right in the head

The only thing the man could do was roll his eyes to the back of his head before his entire body went lax as though he was a puppet that had his string cut. Naruto didn't seem to care much as he took out the sword and flick the blood of it before pointing it at the rest and said to them "now that he's out of the way, who should I deal with next, the chicken wing or the puppet and the puppeteer"

They didn't even get a chance to say anything before he decapitated Iwanbo with one swing of his sword where the bloated man could see his headless body before he fell into death's embrace, the blond then followed it up by throwing a spear made of lightning into the skies before a fury of it descended from the heavens as though the gods themselves were attacking something

Henya tried to take to the skies but before he could though was when Naruto already descended upon him like a predator, he only could widen his eyes for one last moment before steel met his heart and then the two plummeted to the ground with a loud thud.

The remaining men could only stare in shock at how three of the Juppongatana were taken down so easily and all of them now realize that they were not going to live past this day as they saw Naruto giving them a feral grin with the image of a hungry dragon looming over them as the blond said to them

"Don't leave now, the party is just getting started so LET'S ROCK"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Cut, haha now my protagonist has found his steed and his future Kojuro, in case you guys don't know of this one, the Kojuro I'm putting in here is from a show called Sengoku Collection so go and check her out if your curious so other than that**

 **Rate and Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY**

 **Animaman: not gonna write the family so soon, maybe I'll show the family after chapter ten or so**

 **Jkc86: A tad bit too much for me to juggle but some of these girls will be in**

 **Another day, another chapter people so enjoy this latest chapter from yours truly**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Next day)

The sounds of horses could be heard from far and wide within this dirt travelled road and the one leading them is none other than our blond protagonist. Waking up early at dawn, he along with some of the samurai on hand and Saito rode down to invade the headquarters of Shishio Makoto

The samurai were unnerved as they number in about the thirties counting Saito and Naruto while the enemy had seven of the Juppongatana with an unknown number of soldiers below them. Despite that the samurai still march on with determination to lay their bodies on the line for their lord, Kojuro didn't come as she was needed elsewhere to help Sato lead the samurai from the Land of Iron that were coming in from another direction later on so the only thing that stood in Shishio's path are these men

They didn't have the luxury to do a stealth op as all of them were racing against time in hopes of at the very least delaying whatever plans Shishio had come up with. Nauto was in the lead with his horse while his arms were folded across his chest, he wasn't too worried about this as to him it was just another day in the office

Though his blood id boil with excitement as he wondered just how he would fare against another swordsman, especially one of Shishio's caliber while he use his lone eye to look at his partner so to speak. Truthfully he didn't give much of a damn about him but even then he still made sure that this guy won't do anything despite his loyalty towards Okubo, after all from what he heard the Shinsengumi were supposedly hunted down because of their brutality towards anyone that would stand up to the government at the time no matter the reason. Sure he might be different but he wasn't taking that chance

He looks in front to see that they were nearing the castle which by itself wasn't much but it was interesting as the guy built it near a mountain. It was there he saw a lot of things fired from the castle walls, looking up he could see the skies darken with the hail of arrows descending upon them.

The samurai stopped but the blond kept on going without any fear, even when he heard the rest try and call out to him while others scramble to get away from the hail of arrows. He rode on and in one go he unsheathe his sword to let loose a giant gust of wind that blew the arrows away, he didn't even slow down instead he went full speed as a coat off chakra covered him and his horse

The archers tried to fire at him but the coat destroyed any and all arrows aimed right at him before barreling right into the gate, destroying it in one go along with nearly half of the walls surrounding it.

All hell broke loose right then and there as the enemy samurai rushed forth trying to kill him, all that got was a one way trip to the grave as bolts of lightning strike them from the skies turning a lot of them into burnt crisp

That attack alone stopped most of them from advancing onto him; the blond had to smirk slightly for a moment since none of the grunts were going to attack him. He then quickly slice a kunai in half that was aimed right at his head, looking at where the arrow came from he saw a person perched on of the castle windows. He scoff for a bit as what he saw was nothing more than a glorified wimp wearing a suit and tie, he then shot a giant bolt of lightning at where the man stood without any hesitation

The man widen his eyes for a fraction of a second before the lightning bolt destroyed the place he stood, making a neat hole on the castle he was invading. It was then he smirk once more as he saw a behemoth of a man walking towards him, by behemoth he really meant that as the person in question was nearly the size of the castle itself as every step he took shook the ground before him

He looks at one of his shoulders to see a smaller man perched on him; he could tell that the midget was a manipulator because with a face like that not even Kami would believe him. He didn't focus on him though as he looks on at the giant he was standing on

The giant wore green samurai armor. Over his left hand, arm and shoulder and across his chest he wears a form-fitting green sleeve-like piece of clothing. His waist contains a black piece of armor which is oddly shaped to accommodate his size. Attached to his back in between his neck and shoulders on both sides, as well as down his left arm are several half-ring like objects. On both ankles he wears purple bands and on his right wrist he wears a white band, on his left hand is a small piece of armor only reaching his wrist His face is covered by a green samurai helmet with a skull design on the facial area

It was only that he spar with his summons and fought against the three tails that he was only mildly impress at the sheer size of the man since almost no normal human could grow that big, he then heard the sounds of hooves coming towards him and he knew that the samurai finally got here

He wasn't surprise when some of them freaked out by the giant but he didn't mind that since by the end of the day some of them would finally popped their cherry. He looks up to see the midget who was looking down on them with a wicked smile on his face as he said "well now look what we have here, lambs being sent to the slaughter. I suggest you surrender now instead or forfeiting your lives and maybe Shishio might just spare some of you"

He scoffs for a bit before retorting "surrender, to a midget like you? I'll take my chances but then again I've already won you just haven't realize it yet"

The midget then laugh out loud before saying "you winning, don't count on that you fool because you will never defeat Fuji here"

All that got was a smirk as the blond pointed the sword at them and just simply said "just bring it midget"

He didn't take that to well as he ordered Fuji to attack him, Naruto didn't even flinch as he use his blade to block his, making the ground cratered around him while Naruto and the horse didn't even budge an inch. He could tell that everyone there were dropping their jaws in shock but he wasn't worried about that as he pushed the weapon off him like it weighted nothing

The giant couldn't stop the momentum as the blade fell backwards with his arm; it was there Naruto struck as he took a mighty leap from his steed and right into the face of the giant. The midget was a tad bit too late in warning him before a chakra enhanced roundhouse strike his face did its work, knocking him out with it as the giant tumbled to the ground that shook the earth around them

Some of the samurai didn't have the luxury of escaping as they were crushed by the giant along with the midget that fell the moment Naruto had struck. It was there a tense silence followed as they saw Naruto landing on his feet on top of his horse, his sword casually tapping away on his shoulder as he looks at them with an amuse smirk on his face before the blond said to them "if you don't want to end up like your buddy over here I suggest you give up before I have to do something even more drastic but if you don't wanna give up fine by me, I don't mind a little drastic"

He ended with a slight sadistic gleam in his eye while thunder echoed throughout the area and just like that every one of the grunt samurai threw their weapons down and just gave up, after all who would be crazy enough to fight a guy that one hit KO a literal giant. It was a no brainer for those whose survival instinct were stronger than most

It was enough as Saito quickly bark out orders to arrest them, snapping out of their stupor the samurai quickly got to work in arresting the enemy. The blond swordsman had to smirk for a bit as he got off his steed and started walking towards the castle doors without any fear and kicking the front door with gusto

It was there the blond sidestepped a thrust before retaliating with a heel roundhouse kick to the attacker's head, sending him to the ground before turning to see who it was. To say the least he wasn't surprise to see another weird person as this one had a blindfold over his eyes with the words on it while his clothing had pictures of eyes adorning it with a rochin and tinbe as weapons with the tinbe having an eye draw onto it

He just gave the guy a once over before turning around and started walking into the castle, the guy seemed to take offense to that as he tried to attack him but Saito was already on him as he tried to do the same thing he did

Difference was while he just kept on walking while the eye guy clashed with Saito but Naruto didn't gave it a chance, after all his real target is right at the tippy top of this castle. He made it to the top at a casual pace as he knew that Shishio wasn't going anywhere and the only thing he has for a decent bodyguard is Seta but Naruto figured that he could give him a light appetizer before the main event

With gusto and flair, he opened up the sliding doors with a bang and there he was, Shishio Makoto sitting down with a fine lady in one hand while a saucer of sake in the other and standing next to him was Seta still holding that smile on his face

The blond swordsman just smirk before he started to walk like he owned the place as he said to Shishio "well aren't you a fine host, no food, no drinks, no entertainment and the only lady here is already all over you"

Shishio seemed to find it amusing as he said to him "well, if I knew that you would be coming so soon then I would have prepared something better but it seemed that we would do as entertainment for now wouldn't you say Mr. One Eye Dragon"

All he got was a smirk as Naruto unsheathe his sword and pointed right at him and said with a slight sadistic look on his face "well you two better not disappoint then after all this party's just getting started"

In a flash he was already locked in combat as he and Seta met midway, steel and sparks flared as the two became blurs within the room while the room itself started to show signs of the end result of their bouts with mini craters the size of a foot along with slash marks all over the floor and walls

The bout lasted for a few seconds but the result varied as the two jumped back from their last clash. Naruto had a wicked grin on his face as he got into a relax stance while tapping his sword on his shoulder, Seta on the other hand had light cuts all over him and was panting slightly and despite that he still had a smile on his face

The two then once again continued on their high speed bout as steel clash upon steel while Shishio and his lover just look on impassively as the room they were in was slowly being torn up from their bout as the walls and tatami mats were being torn up from the blades

It ended when both of them met in the middle of the room, swords clashing right in the thick of it as sparks showed from the blades. They push each other back once more before Seta charged right in, trying to push on the attack but Naruto parried and block each and everyone of his attacks with frightening skill and poise and then retaliating with a vengeance

Seta went for and overhead slash but it was blocked by Naruto who spun around the attack to retaliate with a slash to his back. Seta just barely avoided it by running instead of stopping but he couldn't avoid far enough to get a light cut on the back of his neck

Seta tried to go for a stab when he spun his sword backwards and thrusting it, Naruto saw it coming and twisted his body enough for the blade to pass by him harmlessly before retaliating with an elbow to his face. A sickening crunch was heard as Seta was sent flying backwards from the attack but the teen manages to realign himself in midair before landing on his feet though this time he could barely stay upright before collapsing to a knee panting like a dog on a hot summer day

Naruto on the other hand was grinning from ear to ear as he said to him "not bad, not bad at all my friend. You will be one hell of a swordsman if you keep it up so I am gonna tell you this, stand down and leave here and you might just escape the idiots outside from catching you or die here. Please choose the first one because as a swordsman, I really hate to see such talent being put out so quickly before he or she reached their peak"

Seta on the other hand just kept on smiling for a bit before he said to him "maybe so but you shouldn't really underestimate me"

Naruto did so much as let up on his smirk as he retorts to him "you mean this tiny scratch after how long I kick your sorry ass all over the room" there a small tear in his collar could be seen but even then Naruto didn't seem to care much "tell me that after you actually land a fatal blow on me eh"

All he got was a small chuckle from the heavily wounded teen who manages to get up once more before he shakily got into a stance a he said out to him " _ ***huff*huff***_ I know _***huff***_ that I will _***huff***_ lose no matter what _***huff*huff***_ but you don't mind _***huff*huff***_ if I could have one last clash with you _***huff*huff***_ eh?"

He got into his stance once more albeit shakily while Naruto on the other hand couldn't help but chuckle at his antics for a moment before he got into his own stance and said to him "heh, I like you so I'll do you the biggest favor you'll ever get from me, but you have to promise that once that's done you'll get out of here and train as hard as you can till you reach or even better surpass your peak. Once that's done I want you to come and challenge me to a duel worthy for us swordsmen"

Seta looks at him for a few moments as he saw the truth in the blond's eye as he recall his own past from being a slave to a wealthy family and finding his master by mistake and all the things he had done after that. Even then everytime that he smile was no more fake then a person declaring world peace but now, even though he just met the blond for the first time today he could feel something that he never thought he feel everytime they clash with each other

He felt genuine happiness, he truly felt alive for once in his life as he got ready for the final bout against someone who he could say be hailed as the strongest swordsman of this generation or maybe even all time

The two tense up as the tension in the room went up a few notches despite the clear signs of strength between the two

Shishio looks on with amusement on his face as he held his empty saucer out before he slowly turn it so that it gently fall to the ground. The two felt as the whole thing in slow motion as the saucer inch by inch slowly reach the floor until and audible thud was heard

Like lightning, the two strike with full force and speed without holding back anything with Seta putting everything he had into this one last strike

The whole thing barely lasted a fraction of a second before the two reappear on the opposite ends of each other. Naruto had a smirk on his face before he slowly stood up for a bit, he turn his head just enough to look at Seta before he said to him "not bad, not bad at all, you almost got me there but sadly though **_*Seta then suddenly collapses to the ground*_** our current skills are just to far apart"

He then looks back to a calm Shishio before he tap his sword on his shoulder and said to him "now that the warm up is done, I think I'm good for the main course now, how about you old man?"

Shishio merely just chuckle at him and said "it seems that children nowadays don't seem to know the meaning of respect so I guess I'll just have to beat some into you"

The mummified man then stood up before he slowly draw his sword and pointed it right into his face before he mocked him "come on, let's see just how good this dragon really is"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And cut, now in my opinion the reason for the punting in the first half because truthfully the only about four are actually worth a damn to write fighting and now I'm saving the big boss for the next chapter so other than that**

 **Rate and Review**


End file.
